The problems arising from cold, which may actually reach the inside of motor vehicles in extreme circumstances, even force these vehicles to be provided with double glazing and, in general, make driving disagreeable or uncomfortable and are not remedied in the course of short trips merely by driving.
The applicant is unaware of the existence of other means that will remedy the afore-mentioned problems with the simplicity and efficiency of the invention, which is now going to be described.